Saudade: The Evolution of Michael Scott
by KingUnderTheHill123321
Summary: Saudade is a Portugese word that means a deep, sentimental, nostalgic longing for something that has been implicated to have been lost forever. Contains gradual, emotional elements. Contains series of separate but thematically inter-connected one-shots or snippets.
1. Pamera

"So somewhere downtown?"

"Jim..."

He was confused for a second, waiting for a further criticism of his restaurant choice, but she had abruptly left the thought mid-way. Her pink sweater flexed as she ceased staring at his eyebrows and hunched over her desk once again. He caught a fleeting glimpse at her phone, which showed no messages. He stole a brief glance at the small bulge hiding her cellphone positioned close to her pocket, which neither vibrated nor made a sound.

"So... you gonna finish sometime today Pam?"

She smiled at him, congenially flashing white teeth before resuming her thought. "I hate that place."

"Then choose something else," he forced in. "I mean, you keep shooting down my ideas."

She contorted her features into a mock-frown, pursing her lips against his bemused expression. "That's cause your ideas suck."

"Ouch," Jim whispered, turning back his attention to his phone, which sadly provided no diversions for him. "That hurts _Pamera_."

"Oh God," she truly did frown this time. And then with the utmost gravity and seriousness: "Please don't call me that. He's probably going to come soon and - "

"Good morning everybody."

" - do that anyway."

Almost instantly, Jim witnessed Pam completely throw herself off her happy state and resume a condition of what he dubbed, "Post-Michael Entrance Inattention and Apathy". He saw the source of her distress linger over their workplace for a while, clad in his usual dark blue suit and blue-collared shirt, swept neatly above dark dress pants. And for the first time in many years, Jim noticed that Michael's tie actually enhanced his appearance rather than detracting from it.

"Looking sharp Michael," Jim prodded at honestly. Pam quickly turned to understand what would make him say such a thing, but affirmed the accuracy of the compliment with a timid nod.

Michael snapped out of his lingering gaze and looked squarely at Pam. "Pam, I actually wanted to mention something to you, do you wanna meet in my office for that, or - "

"I'm not going to meet in your office Michael," she immediately fired back.

 _Smart move Pamera,_ Jim privately mused, smiling once again.

"Well then I would just like to make a note of - " and Michael leaned in, close enough to make the conversation private but oddly not usually close enough to make the chat a violation of personal space.

Jim tried very hard to somehow swivel his pointed ears towards the two conversing people, although Pam did not speak, only gradually nodding her head and opening her mouth in slight surprise.

"Ok Michael," Pam finally broke in, after the latter moved his head away. To Jim's surprise, her voice was tinged with acceptance rather than passive-aggressive discontent.

And without saying a word more, Michael quietly walked into his office, slowly but softly swinging the door shut behind him. Jim tilted his head to see more of his boss, who furtively sat down before picking up his desk phone and initiating a conversation.

"So," Jim again started, turning to face Pam now. "Did he call you _Pamera_ or _Pamela_ or _Pammy_ or threaten to use on you or - "

"Oh," Pam interrupted, face again becoming sternly introspective. "He told me that my sales numbers were a bit low, and to improve them I might have to put more person-to-person contact in my sales calls."

Jim opened his mouth in surprise.

Pam continued. "And then he said that this... _remark_ was not meant to be offensive but only constructively critical."

Jim closed his mouth once again. "He... said that?"

Pam rolled her lips in, speculating quietly in her head. "Yep. Exact words."

Jim mulled these thoughts over, coughing to lighten the tension. "So... get your game up _Pamera_."

"Shut up," she commanded, trying her very best not to smile, but losing this vow all the same.


	2. Joke

"Fact: You are stupid."

Jim ignored Dwight for the time being, as he was still struggling to find the small camcorder he had misplaced nearly two hours ago.

"Fact: You will never find it."

Jim dug through four drawers, shifting aside massive quantities of paper in disarray in desperation.

"Fact: You are a moron."

"Ok you know what," Jim suddenly burst, confused beyond belief. "If this is some sort of payback for that paper clip thing, I assure you that wasn't - "

"Ok everybody, conference room please."

Jim paused mid-sentence, and looked behind him to see Michael's retreating back as he stalked off into the room.

"Let's go," he urged Pam.

 **. . .**

"So in summation, I would just like to note that if the master spreadsheets are not working, then it would be prudent to refer to Corporate so they can - "

Michael paused again, seeing Dwight's hand fire up in a sea of bemused, surprised expressions. Rows of chairs moaned as the people on top struggled to maintain enthusiasm. Jim idly twiddled his thumbs next to Dwight.

"Yes, Dwight?" Michael offered.

"Question: Does that mean we have to go for proprietary programs or something of our own?"

Michael scratched at his face, scrunching his eyebrows in careful contemplation. "Proprietary is probably more safe."

"Thank you Michael."

"Question: Will you be doing Optimus Prime?" Jim mocked, tapping Dwight on the shoulder before receiving a harsh slap away from the latter.

"I'm sorry?"

Jim stared at Michael, still trying to process what he had said. Other chairs mildly squeaked as people also expressed their confusion with the reply.

"I – I – I – " Jim stuttered, getting small nudges from the chair behind him, or more accurately, the foot of the person behind him.

"Excuse me Jim," Michael cut in, "I promised a client I would meet him in 15 minutes, and the drive's exactly that much so... if you need anything else call me."

Jim remained in perpetual stuttering while Michael carefully took his leave, leaving the conference door open behind him. The entire room seemingly moved together, all the office stuck in their unified watch over Michael's retreating form seize his coat by the stand near reception. Again, noiselessly he moved out of view. And so did the rest of the room, masses of perplexed people making their way out of the conference room. Dwight of course, attempted to herd them like sheep.

"Hey," Pam broke in, tapping Jim lightly on the shoulder. "You done?"

Jim began to laugh as Pam smiled at him, but found his laugh quickly degenerating as the emptiness of the office never seemed more apparent.


	3. Insult

"Michael?"

Pam saw the perfectly square head shot up, leaving the mass of papers it was so engrossed in. She doubted whether he had noticed when she had entered his office.

"Yes?" he asked quietly, drumming his fingers against the desk.

"People wanted to know whether the Groundhog Day Party is mandatory, because last time it wasn't that fun and - "

"Forgive me for the interruption," Michael spoke, "but... _Groundhog Day Party_?"

Pam caught his inquisitive glance, and returned it in due manner. "The party you told us last year we absolutely have to host?"

Michael broke this mutual glance before gently asking Pam to step aside. He strode out of his office, standing at the entrance with a look of quiet determination.

"Excuse me everybody, can I have your attention please?"

In unusually rapt attention, the various heads of the office stared at the neatly-dressed figure.

"I apologize for the misconception, but there will certainly not be a Groundhog Day Party this year, so there will be no need to plan for that."

Following this, cheers of enthusiasm and an uproar of laughter followed. Jim noticed from his desk that Michael had seemed to just remember something. He walked back into the office past Pam, grabbing a stack of papers before exiting his office and again going to the coat hanger.

"Where you going?" Jim cordially invited.

"Personal affair I have to tend to," Michael answered.

"Hmm..." Jim bit back a smile. "That's a bit immoral isn't it?"

Michael returned a lingering gaze. Jim felt a rather urgent need to turn his head downwards. The silence that followed was extremely uncomfortable.

"Hey Michael," Pam called out, Jim's comment reminding her of a test they had pulled on Michael a bit earlier when he was with Donna. "We're free tonight. Wanna come over for dinner?"

Michael scoffed, almost derisively, bending his ear back as he scratched at his head. Calmly, he walked to Pam. Jim again tried his best to overhear the covert whispering, but was unable to as Michael's brief comment had evidently silenced any further retort from Pam. He again continued his exit.

Jim beckoned Pam towards him, frowning as he again repeated his question earlier to her.

Pam took a long moment arching her eyebrows before responding.

"He told me to please not insult him."


End file.
